


Best Birthday Ever

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Bucky isn’t too excited about another birthday but you aren’t about to let that dampen your enthusiasm. Sex and cupcakes to the rescue!





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically plotless porn. Enjoy!! xo

“Happy birthday to you,” you sing, dimming the chandelier in your dining room. “Happy birthday to you.”

Bucky lets out a soft groan as the candle sticking out of the solitary cupcake you’re carrying casts flickering shadows against the walls. His lack of enthusiasm over the arrival of another birthday is hardly surprising but it doesn’t deter you in the slightest. 

“Happy birthday, dear Bucky,” you continue, setting the plate down in front of him. “Happy birthday to you.”

The moment it hits the table, he pulls you into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around you and nuzzling the side of your neck.

“Aren’t you going to blow out your candle and make a wish?” you ask with a laugh.

“Don’t need to,” he murmurs against your skin. “Got everything I ever wanted right here.”

“You smooth son of a bitch,” you tease, swallowing down the lump in your throat.

“I’m serious,” he insists, squeezing you tighter. “Blow it out for me and make a wish, sweetheart.”

You hum thoughtfully, attempting to settle on what to wish for as you stare into the dancing flame. 

“Go on,” Bucky coaxes, his breath warming the shell of your ear.

You inhale slowly, pursing your lips and the room darkens as you blow the candle out, wishing for a lifetime of days just like this. Quiet times at home, wrapped in Bucky’s arms, celebrating life together.

“So, what’d you wish for?” he asks with a suggestive lilt.

“If I tell you, it won’t come true,” you reply, removing the candle and licking the frosting off the end.

“Was it something sexy?” he whispers, making you shiver. “Ooh. I think it was...”

“Eat your cupcake,” you respond curtly.

“Alright,” he smirks, peeling your shirt off over your head and tossing it aside. 

“Oh, my God! What are you doing?” you exclaim, leaping out of his lap and turning towards him incredulously.

“C’mere,” he says, grabbing the front of your jeans and pulling you closer. 

“Bucky,” you gasp as his hands deftly unfasten the clasp at the back of your bra.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he sighs, taking in your bare breasts as you slip it off the rest of the way. 

You run your fingers through his silky hair as he reaches around you for the cupcake on the table, peeling off the liner and leaving it on the plate. He leans back in his chair and raises his dessert to your lips, inviting you to take a bite. Your teeth sink into the soft buttercream frosting as he looks on and his metal hand settles at the side of your face as the taste of sweet vanilla dances across your tongue. His arm emits a distinctive whirr that makes the heat pooling between your legs pulse slicker as he draws you down towards him and you let out muffled moan as he captures your lips in a filthy kiss.

You melt into him, letting him share your creamy mouthful as his tongue swirls over yours and he resonates with a warm rumble as he kisses you insatiably. He kisses you until your knees begin to wobble unsteadily and you sink into his lap, breaking away and gasping for breath. His bright eyes meet yours, pupils blown wide with desire and his lips curl into a filthy grin as he flips the remainder of his cupcake over and smears it across your chest beneath the palm of his hand.

You gasp out his name, gazing down at him in a daze as the soft warmth of his mouth consumes you, clearing the thick coating of smashed cake and frosting from your skin. He murmurs enraptured curses as his tastebuds rasp against you and your breath catches as his hands return to the front of your jeans, impatiently working them loose. 

You gently twist a lock of his hair between your fingers, watching as he takes his time to carefully lick every inch of you clean and you wince as he nips at you with a growl. 

He lifts you out of his lap and sets you on the edge of the table, stripping your pants and underwear off as you wrestle his shirt off over his head and use it to wipe the remnants of his cupcake from his face and the front of your body.

“Easy!” You caution as he rushes to settle your legs over his shoulders and your elbows hit the tabletop.

“Sorry,” he chuckles darkly, leaning in and burying his face in your quivering slickness. 

You grab a fistful of his soft hair, gently tugging just the way he likes as the tip of his tongue glides over your sensitive skin. He hums obscenely as the taste of you fills his mouth and you hear the sound of his zipper as he races to free his throbbing cock from the confines of his pants.

“Just like that,” you breathe, writhing against the tabletop as he adds a little suction. “Feels so fucking good.”

He sucks harder, driving two metal fingers into your smouldering depths and stroking himself off to the sound of your cries for more. His scalp burns as your grip on his hair tightens and he works you over tirelessly, delighting in the tension he can feel steadily building in your muscles and the growing urgency of your cries. 

You take in a breath, digging your heels into his back as the hot throbbing inside of threatens to spiral out of control. The plate from his cupcake hits the floor, shattering to pieces and you shatter too. He lets out a soft groan as you come, quivering against his face and your slick muscles clutch his fingers in even bursts. Every inch of you rushes with exquisite release and he hums appreciatively as you ride out your climax against him. He carefully withdraws his fingers as the throbbing inside of you finally ebbs away and you watch him with a dreamy smile as he slips them into his mouth and sucks them clean.

“You broke my plate,” you tease as he removes your legs from his shoulders

“You’re welcome,” he replies, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Must be time for your birthday paddy whacks,” you quip with a wicked grin.

“Maybe you should take ‘em for me,” he says, arching a brow.

“I’ve got a better idea,” you counter. “Help me up and take off your pants.” 

Bucky’s unfastened pants slide to the floor as he stands up and extends his metal hand without the slightest hesitation. You grab hold and he effortlessly helps you to sit up at the edge of the table and presses a soft kiss against your lips.

“Sit,” you instruct, playfully shoving him back into his seat.

His chair slides back from the table as he falls into it and he rolls his lower lip between his teeth, watching as you drop to your knees in front of him. You take care to avoid the shards of the broken plate strewn across the floor and he reaches out, brushing your hair back as your hand wraps around the base of his cock. 

He gasps out your name as you greet him with a wicked swirl of your tongue and you thrill at the feeling of his bionic hand in your hair, gently guiding your movements as you work him in and out of your mouth. You lose yourself in his icy eyes, moving faster as the taste of his excitement his the back of your tongue and you let out a groan as the tender ache between your legs begins to throb once more.

Your eyes snap shut and you exhale sharply as the room echoes with the sound of Bucky’s hand against your ass. The sharp sting awakens every nerve in your body and your heart beats faster as you surge with a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. Before you have the chance to recover, he strikes again, making you cry out around his cock as your arms threaten to buckle.

“Shh... Only ninety-nine more,” he soothes, rubbing his hand over the burning cheek of your ass.

You continue to bob your head, comfortable in the knowledge that you’ll get him off well before he has the chance to make you take the rest of his birthday spankings. The hand in your hair grips tighter as you hollow out your cheeks and take him in deeper. You see stars as he strikes the spot where your ass ends and your thighs begin, making your slick muscles contract so hard that you forget how to breathe. Bucky licks his lips as he watches you shudder with delight and it’s so incredibly hot that he can hardly fucking stand it.

“I know you told me that liked this kinda thing,” he says, looking on as you continue to suck him off, “but you really, really like this kind of thing.”

You maintain his gaze, humming affirmatively and the muscle in his jaw twitches as it rattles him right down to his bones.

“Three more and then I’m gonna bend you over this table,” he says, breathing out slowly. “Sound alright to you, sweetheart?”

You nod and he rewards you with another smack against the rosy cheek of your ass that makes your eyes cross. He follows up with another, letting your hair slip through his metal fingers as you throw your head back with a cry of his name. The sound of your pulse fills your ears and you start babbling pleas for him to fuck you, begging for his cock.

“I still owe you one more,” he balks, stroking your cheek with his metal thumb. “Get up here and bend over my knee.”

You scramble to your feet so quickly that it’s kind of embarrassing and he does his best to pretend not to notice, patting his beefy thigh enticingly. He lets out a deep rumble as you lean across his thigh and he runs his hand over your cherry red ass, admiring the sight of it extended in the air. 

“So fucking pretty,” he sighs, giving you a squeeze. “And so good, taking those birthday licks for me. I think you would’ve taken all one hundred and one, wouldn’t you? I must be the luckiest old bastard alive.”

“Please,” you breathe as the blood rushes to your head. “Please, Bucky! I need it.”

“Tell me when you’ve had enough,” he says, giving you one solid smack after another. 

Your eyes clamp shut and you focus on the sharp sting of each strike as he works his way across the the tops of your thighs until you’re squirming and howling his name. 

He stops before he’s asked to and you cry out in protest as he rises to his feet, tossing you over his shoulder and strutting towards your bedroom. Your stomach flutters as he carefully sets your down in the centre of your mattress and covers your body with his own. His lips seek yours urgently as he reaches down and lines himself up against your heated core. You moan into his mouth as he drives himself into you with smooth strokes, lacing his metal fingers between yours. 

He kisses you breathless as he slowly makes passionate love to you and you simply enjoy the moment. The mattress creaks beneath you as you soak up the heat of his body and you gently squeeze his hand as his tongue brushes yours, making you tingle. He doesn’t have to say a word to tell you how much he wants you, it’s written all over the curl of his lips as your bodies collide. 

His breath catches on the downstroke and you gasp his name against his lips, telling him how good he feels and how close you are. He moves faster, chasing his release and your words spur him on as each thrust sends you hurtling closer to the edge.

You come first and he follows but it doesn’t stop there. He goes right on kissing you until he’s working you back up all over again, until you’re hoarse and your breathing is ragged and you’re begging him to get you off one last time.

“I’m right here,” he breathes in your ear, “and I’m so in love with you.”

You arch against him as he coaxes out your climax with solid rolls of his hips, working you over just the way he knows you need it. He thrills at the sound of you calling his name as each long stroke has everything meeting up perfectly and your knuckles whiten as you grasp his metal hand tighter.

“Let go, sweetheart,” he whispers. “Come for me one more time.”

His hot breath buffets your skin making you shiver and you take in a sharp breath, climaxing exquisitely. He watches your face as you unravel beneath him, writhing against the sheets as every muscle in your body contracts in unison and your veins surge with white hot fire. Each pulse feels better than the last until he can’t hold on a moment longer and he loses himself inside of you in hot spurts that leave him breathless and euphoric. 

Your bodies wind together beautifully, running over with pure pleasure as you share a perfect moment and you don’t think you’ll ever get enough of how good it feels to be this close to him. 

“Best birthday ever,” he sighs, pressing soft kisses against your lips as you struggle to keep your eyes open.

You let out an exhausted groan as he withdraws from you, holding tight as he attempts to remove his metal hand from yours. He can’t help grinning as he carefully rolls onto the mattress to your left and his metal arm spans your waist as you drowsily turn away. He can’t deny how good it feels to be loved so much by someone as wonderful as you.

“Thanks for making my birthday so special,” he whispers, snuggling up against you and breathing in the warm smell of your hair.

You hum softly as you drift off, wrapped in his embrace and he hopes that you never let go... and that he might find more cupcakes waiting in the fridge once you’ve finally fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, I’d love to hear all about it. xo


End file.
